


How to Get Banned from a Pool

by Vanitas_Repliku_26



Series: Organization Kids [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, oooodldl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitas_Repliku_26/pseuds/Vanitas_Repliku_26
Summary: The Organization heads to a pool with their kids. Unfortunately, they eventually get banned from said pool. AkuRoku, Zemyx, MarVex, XemSai, HanLun, DiaAnge, and RoxZem.





	How to Get Banned from a Pool

"….As I have heard from the news of some Dusks, it is unfortunately 110 degrees here in World That Never Was…." A thirty-five year old man with silver hair and cool amber eyes continued.

The twenty other people in the small white room groaned in pathetic misery, the black cloaks that they usually wore discarded on the floor below along with the undershirts.

"Yo, man, isn't there a world that isn't above ninety?" A man with black hair with grey streaks tied in a low ponytail asked as he fanned himself while he panted like a dog. "I can't stand this and I've been to Port Royal."

"Really?" A man with spiky fire red questioned, his black cloak still on, obviously not uncomfortable with the otherwise unbearable heat. "I kinda like it."

"Shut up, Axel!" A girl with bright blonde hair yelled, throwing something at the red-head, which Axel caught with a grin.

"Easy there, Larx." He waved the knife tauntingly before tossing it back with ease. "You're spending energy."

Larxene glared as a fourteen-year-old blonde tried to hide underneath a man with rose pink hair in an attempt to get some shade.

"Daddy," A boy with blue hair shaped in the same style as the silver-haired man's tugged on the man's arm. "I'm hot."

"Why don't we go to a pool?" A blonde with a mull hawk asked as he stroked a male's slate hair while the male on his lap patted a fourteen-year-old's spiked back steel-blue hair.

"Yeah, a pool!" A fourteen-year-old red-haired male yelled while others agreed. "It's hot enough, so why not?"

"But what world has a good pool?" A twenty-nine year-old black-haired girl asked.

Everyone murmured as they looked at each other, hoping at least someone knew.

"Axel, stop touching me." A blonde-haired boy the same age as the black-haired girl said as he pushed the red-head away.

"But I'm hot~!" Axel whined pathetically as he pulled the blonde closer with a grin.

The pink-haired man purred as he finally got a struggling platinum blonde male on his lap, holding onto him for dear life.

"You're so cold, Vexy~"

"Because I control ice!" The man growled as he pushed against the male holding him. "Now let me go, Marluxia!"

"Dad!" A boy a year younger than Hana that had black hair yelled as he tried to push away someone that looked exactly like him. "Diablo's trying to hurt me again!"

"No, I'm not….." Diablo purred, rubbing his cheek against his struggling twin. "Don't mind him, dad."

A male with short blonde hair sighed as he shuffled the cards in his hands. "Xig, it's your turn."

"Between sunset and sunrise, they're your sons." Xigbar muttered tiredly as he tried to take a nap in his chair.

Three males stood nearby, not doing anything and not at all looking bothered by the heat; one had deep black hair in dreads while another had slicked back earth brown hair and the thirteen year old boy had the same hairstyle and color as the brunette.

"Master Xemnas…" A male with sky blue hair looked at Xemnas, his yellow eyes tired as he realized no one was really listening.

"Yes, I know." Xemnas nodded before he cleared his throat and everyone became silent. "I have figured out a pool that we can all go to…"

* * *

The sun shone down heavily on the resort as the many people scattered around the area chattered. The place had several pools in the huge area; a kiddie pool for children under seven that was connected to a larger pool which was four feet deep. There was a twelve foot deep pool limited to the diving board that was there and a slide that curved downward toward the water. A lazy river curled around the entire place where many people in inner tubes floated. There were also two long, swirling water slides, a black and a red one and the place finally had a pool all on its own, being seven feet deep.

"This place is awesome!" Demyx squealed as he and the other members gazed around the resort which was called Destiny Islands water resort.

The twenty-one people were all in their own swimming trunks, several of them showing off their toned bodies which many of the humans stopped to look at the strange group.

Xemnas wore a black and white pair of swimming trunks, the black parts forming the Organization symbols, while Xigbar wore pure black trunks. Xaldin wore forest green trunks while Vexen wore dark blue ones. Lexaeus wore mud brown swimming shorts, Zexion with black ones, and Saix with grey trunks.

Axel wore black trunks that had flames at the end while Demyx wore water blue ones and Luxord wore blue and red shorts that mixed into a tie-dye. Marluxia proudly wore his favorite pink swimming trunks and Larxene wore a yellow bikini that showed off her hourglass figure. Roxas wore blue and yellow trunks while Xion wore a deep blue one piece and Hana wore a pink and green two piece.

Roxel wore orange trunks while Zemyx wore purple. Diablo had dark angry red shorts on while Angelo wore sky blue. Luna wore a very pale blue pair of trunks and Kino had on a light brown.

"Now, everyone, before we depart, I want everyone to split up into a group of two or three-"

"Master Xemnas."

Xemnas glanced at Saix. "Yes?"

"Everyone left."

Xemnas looked around, noticing that only he and Saix were standing at the resort's entrance. He gave a frustrated look as he realized that no one had even listened to him before they had scattered to Kingdom Hearts knows where.

"I am so not appreciated."

"I appreciate you." Saix put his hands on the superior's shoulders as he put his nose against his cheek. "I appreciate you very much."

"I know you do."

"Where shall we go, Master?"

"Where Larxene is bathing in the sun over there." Xemnas pointed to the nymph who was peacefully laying on a beach chair near the kiddie pool, successfully scaring away all the little kids without even having to do anything.

"Of course, Master Xemnas." Saix gratefully followed after the silver-haired man, lightly holding onto his fingers.

* * *

"Come on, Lux, don't swim away from me!" Xigbar laughed as the British man once again moved away from him in the seven foot pool they waded in.

"I am not going near you until I am sure you are not-" Luxord paused near the side of the pool and glanced around, making sure no little kids were near him, before he glared at the sharpshooter as he whispered, "Horny."

Xigbar gave a hurt gasp. "Why, I never! You think I'm turned on? I have never been so insulted in my Nobody life!"

Luxord gave a disbelieving look as the man turned his back on him and began to sob quite pitifully and realistically.

Xigbar glanced out of the corner of his eye as he heard his blonde swimming closer to him.

"Come on, Xig. I didn't mean it. It's just this is a public place with little kids and-"

The sniper instantly turned around, grabbing the time wielder around the waist and quickly slipped his hands beneath the blue and red swimming trunks before Luxord could react, a low, hungry growl erupting from his throat as he put his chin on the blonde's shoulder with an almost sadistic grin.

"Hey, hey!" The lifeguard shouted as he blew on his whistle. "You two! That's not allowed!"

* * *

Xaldin was walking around the resort, looking at all the items they had, Lexaeus and Kino walking on either side of him. The quiet man was gently holding onto the wind wielder's.

* * *

"Please, Marluxia, we are in a kid's pool!" Vexen once again swam away from Marluxia in the four foot pool they were in, trying to make sure that the flower man did not try to molest him in front of a ton of innocent children.

"They're gonna learn about it soon anyway." Marluxia grabbed Vexen's arm, pulling him against his chest as he stared down at him with a seductive grin. "Why not now?"

"It-it's not…." Vexen blushed as he looked away while he felt Marluxia's hands slowly sliding closer to his trunks. "This is…."

"Mmm?" Marluxia inquired innocently as he fingered with the blonde's elastic strap. "This is what?"

"You can't-" Vexen looked back at Marluxia, but before he could continue the pink-haired man roughly kissed him, harmlessly slipping his tongue inside the scientist's mouth.

"Hey, you two!" Someone yelled. "You're scaring little kids!"

Marluxia pulled back, glaring at the lifeguard while Vexen looked dazed, and snapped, "Shut the fuck up, you weak-hearted idiot!"

"Mommy, what does that word mean?" A young boy asked as he tugged on his mom's arm when Marluxia went back to kissing and molesting Vexen.

"Let's go somewhere else, sweetie." The woman said as she steered her son in another direction.

* * *

Zexion was peacefully reading beneath the shade of a tree near the seven foot pool while Demyx happily swam around, squealing like a kid on a sugar high, obviously happy to have so much water around him.

"Come on in, Zexy!" Demyx yelled as he waved to the Schemer, who glanced up from his novel. "Water's nice!"

"I prefer reading." Zexion resumed where he had left off and Demyx frowned, miffed at being ignored.

By his husband no less! He had really thought the Schemer had been past that.

" _Why cannot you not love me?" He asked as he stared sadly into the ocean blue eyes of the man before him._

" _I have no heart." The blonde answered simply as he pulled the brunette closer to his chest. "Without a heart, I cannot love nor hate."_

_"But it is impossible to have no heart. You would not be alive."_

_"Then….maybe I am alive only because you gave me your heart…"_

" _I love-"_

Zexion started when a large amount of cold liquid dropped down on him from above. He glared at Demyx, the water dripping from his bang, as the blonde stared at him with a sweet smile.

"Can you join me now, Zexy?"

* * *

"Let's go in this one, Axel!" Roxas said as he pulled the pyro along. "It looks pretty fun, huh?"

Axel stared up at the diving board and the water slide that was beside it.

"Um…I think I'll wait here." Axel pulled his hand out of Roxas's and sat on the edge of the pool, dipping his feet into the water. "I'm comfortable here."

"You…don't want to get in?" Roxas seemed disappointed while Xion didn't seem surprised.

"He hates water, remember?" The black-haired girl said. "Fire and water….they don't mix just like Larxene and water."

"Something like that…." Axel stared at his reflection in the water as he lightly kicked his feet to distort his reflection.

"Are you sure?" Roxas crouched next to the red-head, still pointlessly concerned for the red-head.

"Yeah." Axel smiled. "Go on ahead."

"…Okay…." Roxas didn't seem convinced as he stood up and walked toward the slide with Xion.

Axel watched as the two slid down, one a few seconds after the other and the two swam toward him.

"Wanna come in now?" Roxas asked hopefully as he and Xion hung onto the side of the pool on either side of the fire wielder.

"No….thanks."

"Come on, Axel!" Roxas pulled on the red-head's hand. "You can't be scared of water just because you control fire! That's pathetic!"

"It's not that…." Axel tried to pull his hand back as he held onto the nearby railing for support.

"Then what is it?" Roxas was beginning to get frustrated that his husband wasn't coming into the water and enjoying their 'vacation' together.

Axel sighed as he finally managed to take his hand from Roxas's.

"I can't swim, okay?"

The two Keyblade wielders stared at the red-head in surprise.

"You…." Xion started.

"Can't swim?" Roxas finished as he cocked his head slightly.

"I was in Radiant Garden when I was a Somebody." Axel glanced away. "There wasn't a pool or anything so I never learned."

"Do…you want to go to a pool that's not as deep?"

Axel looked at Roxas and he exhaled as he realized he couldn't say no to those doe eyes. "...Sure. Let's try the four foot one."

* * *

Hana stayed with Luna, the two walking around the area and finally deciding that they would like to just be peaceful floating down the lazy river.

* * *

Roxel and Zemyx were both in the diving pool, switching from sliding down the water slide or besting each other at the diving board.

"Hey, Zem!"

Zemyx, who had just finished a dive and was getting out of the pool, looked at Roxel, who was standing at the diving board.

"Try this!" Roxel ran to the edge of the board, leaping off the end and doing a three sixty twist before neatly performing his dive into the water.

Zemyx rolled his eyes at the display as he sat on the pool edge while Roxel swam toward him.

"I can do that and a flip in one try."

Roxel smirked as he leaned on the edge.

"Why dontcha try then, music boy?"

Zemyx scowled as he stood up, heading toward the diving board to show his boyfriend what he could do.

Nearby the twins had finished their own dives.

"Please, Dia, I'm trying to swim!"

"Hold still and you won't be swimming for a while…."

"Dia!"

Angelo continued to try and push his brother away as he climbed out of the pool once his dive was finished and he was going to head to the slide next.

"Diablo, please let go!"

"Never." Diablo gave a sultry growl as he held onto his brother's waist, letting his hot breath bother Angelo's neck.

"This is public…."

"That's why it's called a Public,"

Enter a gentle kiss on the neck.

"Display,"

A light nip on the earlobe.

"Of affection."

"Dia-!" Angelo quickly grabbed his twin's hands when they went a bit too close to his trunks for his liking. "We're gonna get banned from the pool."

"Then why don't we go someplace more private?" Diablo gave a suggestive, leering grin as he glanced toward the nearby bathrooms before looking back at his brother.

"I'm going to find mom and dad." Angelo pushed Diablo away as he walked away from his pervy brother.

"Wait, Angey! Wait for me!" Diablo chased after his twin, refusing to let him leave.

* * *

The Organization stayed at the resort for practically the whole day, a certain number of the members getting banned from a few of the pools for…particular activities that they had been trying to do, but other than that, they had a nice time separated from the unnaturally high temperature of their world.

"I can't wait to go back there~!" Demyx said as the group made their way toward the pool's exit.

"Well, now we can't," Zexion grumbled as he held his soaking wet book. "Because we've been _banned_ from the Destiny Islands water resort."

"You just _had_ to do a big finale, didn't you?" Axel muttered as he glared at the water Nobody while drying his hair.

Before the group had left, Demyx had decided that he wanted to make a finale as a remembrance of their day at the pool and had gathered up all the water from the seven foot pool only to drop all of it on the other members, successfully drenching everyone and once again ruining Zexion's book which Axel had dried so that the Schemer could continue his reading. The action had resulted in the manager of the resort to yell at the group and finally declare them banned. For life.

"People forget." Demyx said with a grin.

"They took our pictures and thumbprints." Saix growled, showing the Nocturne his blackened thumb.

Demyx remained quiet for a while before he laughed loudly. "Yeah, they're never letting us back in that place again."


End file.
